callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kino der Toten
Kino der Toten is a Nazi Zombies map that has been released on Call of Duty Black Ops. It contains Nazi Zombies. The map is automatically unlocked for the game. The name of the map is "Movies of the Dead" in German, which is where it takes place. The Pack-A-Punch Machine does return, along with the MP-40. Excluding the MP-40, the rest of the guns are Cold War Weapons. Monkey Bombs also return, as well as the Ray Gun. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 however doesn't return, but there is also a new Wonder Weapon called the Thundergun. All the characters from Shi No Numa and Der Riese have returned. The characters seem to teleport in on the platform that is seen in Der Riese's mainframe. Rooms Lobby This is the starting room. It is quite large and has plenty of room to run around. It also has the teleporter "mainframe" in here. Quick Revive, a M14, an Olympia and a Mystery Box spawn are located here. There are a total of four windows.There are 3 doors available for moving to new rooms and areas at the top right of the staircase,one to the left under the staircase and one directly ahead under the staircase which can not be opened until the power has been activated. It is not advised to stay here past round 5. Lower Hall This room is accessed by opening up the downstairs door of the Lobby. It is a fairly confined space, but with only two windows, it is very easy to hold out in here. An MPL and Mystery Box spawn point are also in here. This room also has one of the few Fire Pit traps on the map. Alley This "room" is very tight and can be difficult to maneuver around. But it can be easy to defend. It is recommended to go by the side closest to the Back Room during a Hellhound round. Double Tap is located on the end closest to the starting area-and it's right by a Zombie spawn point. An AK-74u is also located in the Alley. Note that Zombies will-more often then not-jump down from the roof of the building. Watch everywhere. Back Room This room is small and confined. It's suggested to get out of this room as fast as possible and to avoid it whenever possible. It's quite difficult to hold due to the fact that there's three Zombie spawns located here, and only one Electroshock Defenses here. There is a Mystery Box spawn, along with a map here. Theater This is the largest room, but it can be very disorienting. Not one, but two Mystery Box spawns are located here. The Power Switch is located here too. Claymores, a M16, the Bowie Knife and Juggernog can all be bought here. There are a total of four Zombie spawn points in this room; however, they are located in the main section of the room, away from the Jugger-nog and Bowie Knife. Thought to have the only Sentry Gun, this is incorrect. There is another sentry gun located in the same room as Speed Cola. This is possibly one of the best rooms to stay in. NOTE: The Bowie Knife and Jugger-nog are almost right next to each other. Video Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Zombies Gameplay (Kino Der Untoten)|gameplay Video:Call Of Duty Black ops Zombies Gameplay- Map Kino Der Toten|skip to 0:43 for gameplay. Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies Gameplay Trivia *The fact that the only WW2-era gun in this map is the MP40 is a reference to Inglourious Basterds, which included a massacre at a Nazi Theater with the use of MP40's. Also the name is in reference to Operation Kino *This map also has a reference to the movie "The Prestige" as the teleporter is on the stage as shown in the movie. *This location may be a reference to the signs next to the teleporters in Der Riese, this would explain why there is a teleport in a Nazi Theater. *This map is automatically unlocked when the game is played. *The Pack a Punch machine on this map can only be accessed by teleporting to it and after a certain time you will be teleported back. *It seems that the four existing characters have time traveled to 1960 accidentally while using the teleporter from Der Riese. Richtofen looks eager to research more about Group 935 and making sure that Samantha is still alive. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall you can see text that says "The element is here" indicating that element 115 is there. *The set up of this map slightly resembles the set up of Verruckt. *Zombies can now jump down from the roof of the building instead of having to break through windows. *This is the map that was originally going to be in Map Pack 4 for World at War but was canceled because its date was too close to Modern Warfare 2. *Pressing the use button on a portrait will trigger a quote. *A musical easter egg can be found by using the action button on 3 rocks. One in the main room. One in the dressing room. And one in the small room at the top of the stairs by the alley. The song that plays is "115" by Elena Siegman, the theme of which is played when all players die on the map Der Riese. *After teleporting from the Pack-a-Punch room, you may not directly go back to the mainframe, but you will be teleported to random rooms. You can't shoot while you're in there, but you can still move and jump. In rare cases, a power-up can spawn there. After a while you will be teleported to the mainframe. One of these rooms looks like Verruckt before the zombie apocalypse, and another is believed to be Samantha's bedroom. You can also hear Samantha's name be called out in the few seconds you are in there. *In the main room, there is writing on the wall that says: "BEWARE THE SIX". So far, it is unknown who or what "The Six" are. They are probably zombies with special powers, sort of like "boss" zombies. Or more likely, a reference to the chemical agent, NOVA-6. Category:Levels